Complications at Work
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: A normal day at work for Ijuuin Enzan. Or is it...? [Fluff, humor, weirdness]Chptr2: Revenge is not always the greatest thing in the world, but it can lead to greater things.
1. Chapter 1

Opening file: Rockman.EXE - Complications at work  
Date started: 6-20-05  
Rating: PG/K+  
Pairing: Surprise Ending  
Genere: Fluff, Humor  
Summary: A normal day at Ijuuin Enzan's work. Or is it..?

* * *

Tap tap tap tap. 

Click click click click.

Shuffle shuffle shuffle shuffle.

Tick tick tick tick.

Smack smack smack sma-

SLAM

"Would you stop that!"  
Agrivated.

"No."  
A teasing smirk.

"You're driving me crazy! All you do is type type type type!"  
Stressed out, almost pulling at hair.

"I have to work. It's not like it will do it itself."  
An amused, matter-of-faculty voice.

"Yeah, but you work too much. It's not healthy."  
Concerned.

"Since when are you my guardian?"  
Leering annoyedly.

"Since you came onto me."  
A smirk.

"S-shut up."  
A blush.

"Is that an emotion?"  
Teasing.

"Go away."  
Annoyed.

"No, I quite like it here. It's nice an comfy right here."  
Cheshire grin.

"No shit sherlock, you're in my lap. And your ass is bony."  
Sarcasm.

"It is not! And if I remember correctly, this 'bony' ass of mine was quite perfect to you the other night."  
Part indignation, part amusement.

Ignore.

Tap tap tap tap

Click click click click

Shuffle shuffle shuffle shuffle

Tick tick tick tick

Smack smack smack sma-

Silence.

Fingers laxed at the keyboard, blissfully forgetting the work that had to be done. Sighing mentally, letting himself forget, mind quietly saying: 'Oh well, paperwork can be done another time.'

Tap tap Click click Tick.

Computer turned off.

"Are you happy now, Laika?"

"Very, Enzan, very."

* * *

Date finished: 6-20-05  
End notes: This was for a friend who was slightly depressed (and I turned her into a RM.EXE fan and she's never seen the show) and she's obsessed with this pairing (as am i) and so, I wrote this for her. This is not the Laika/Enzan fic that I was orignally planning to post first. But, this will do. Hope it made you laugh or find amusement/humor at seeing two normally cold people like this.  
Closing file - Logging off 


	2. Chapter 2

Opening file: Rockman.EXE - Complications at work2

Date started: 7-7-05 Rating: PG/K+

Pairing: Enzan/Laika

Genere: Fluff, Humor

Summary: Sometimes, revenge is not always achieved; but it can lead to some sweet things.

* * *

Tap tap tap.  
Click click click Whack whack whack.  
Smack smack smack.  
Shuffle shuffle shuffl- 

Pause, looking up.

"What now?"  
Annoyed.

"Nothing."  
All too innocently.

"I'm busy, go away."  
Eye twitching, fingers flexing.

"Is that any way to treat me? I'm hurt!"  
Fake sulking.

"Give it a rest."  
A sigh.

"Not until you do."  
Smug, triumphant smirk.

"I have reports to finish. Now would you leave me alone."  
Agitated, slightly desprate.

"No. Besides, you look like you need a break."  
Sits down, lips quirking up into small grin.

"I don't. Now would you be so kind as to get off of me, I would like to finish my work."  
Sighs again in frustration.

"I quite like it here. Besides, aren't **you** the one who pestered me a few days ago?"  
Amused, matter-of-faculty.

"Hn."  
Ignores.

Tap tap tap.  
Click click click.  
Whack whack whack.  
Smack smack smack.  
Shuffle shuffle shuffl-

Pause, eyes shifting and narrowing.

"Don't even try it, Enzan."  
Warning tone.

"Damn!"  
A whine.

A sigh.

Tap tap.

Shuffle shuffle

Click.

Computer shut down.

"I'm obviously not going to get any work done. Might as well quit while I'm ahead."  
Defeated.

"Oh goody."  
Sarcastic, eyes roll.

"It's your fault."  
Taunting tone.

"Is not!"  
Indignant.

"Whatever."  
A snort.

Silence.

"...Let's go get some icecream."  
Hesitant.

"...Icecream...sounds good."  
A nod.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mm.. Chocolate.."  
Eyes closed, face glowing.

"Shut up and quit drooling."  
Amused.

"I am not drooling!"  
Pouting.

"Hn."  
Rolls eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Laika?"  
Serious tone.

"Hm?"  
Arches brow.

"...I-"

"I know."  
Small smile.

* * *

Date finished: 7-7-05 

End notes: Inspiration struck, and I just wanted to write so I let myself go and... I give you this! -dies- I don't know, either. It's not as funny as the first, but.. I guess the fluff makes up for it. Oh well.. I hope you liked this one as well! -grins happily-

Closing file - Logging off


End file.
